Shelby
by indecentwriter
Summary: The Gilmore's get an exchange student. She has problems. It's kind of confusing at first but i think its really really good. R/T J/OC L/L
1. The Arrival

Please Read and Review this is my first fan fiction Lorelai and Rory have received an exchanged student from Australia for a school year. Her name is Shelby, she has many deep dark secrets she wants to keep from every one but her honest self takes over one night and tells them her deep dark past.  
  
"Mum do you think we have lost her I haven't seen her and -" started Rory, they were at the Heartford airport and were waiting for there exchanged student to come out of the plane.  
  
"Honey settle down, she will soon be coming out of the terminal," said a relaxed Lorelai.  
  
"Hi, are you Lorelai and Rory?" asked a small 16-year-old girl, she looked tired and bored and needed some good food.  
  
"Only if you're Shelby then if your not then we ain't here," said Lorelai.  
  
"Well it's your lucky day cause you're here and not any were else," she stated confused.  
  
"Ok then lets get your bags and get you outta here," said Lorelai.  
  
They went and collected her two bags and took them to the jeep.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Half and hour later, as they are driving into, Luke's.  
  
'So this is were we get most of our food and COFFEE from!' said Rory as Lorelai jumped out of the jeep and ran into Luke's.  
  
'So what do you call this place?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Luke's and he sells food and coffee, and we live there basically,' explain Rory.  
  
'Please Luke just a small one I haven't had a lot today,' begged Lorelai.  
  
'How many? Cause I know you have had at least 6 today already cause your all hyped up,' said Luke, looking annoyed.  
  
'Ok I have had 5 and it was only because I had a bad night with my mother. Got it? So please can I have my coffee?' asked Lorelai.  
  
Luke starts to pour her coffee and realise that they have a guest with them, 'Hi Rory who's your friend?'  
  
'Oh this is Shelby she is the Australian exchange student, that's staying with us for a year,' said Rory.  
  
'Hi, I'm Luke, and please say that Australian's have more sense than Americans and don't drink coffee,' he said in a sceptical voice.  
  
'Yeah we have more sense than you yank's, ever since Star-Bucks came to Australia, we can't get enough of it, but me on the other hand can't stand coffee so, you don't have to worry about me, guzzling that crap down,' said Shelby, sarcastically.  
  
'Haha very funny, here go sit down and I will bring you some fries and burgers?' asked Luke.  
  
'That's about right,' said Lorelai, 'You're not a vegetarian?'  
  
'Mum wouldn't here of it when I told her that I didn't want to it meat,' said Shelby.  
  
'Your mothers wise, very wise, cause what would life be with out meat, cause it has all the good stuff in it that you need,' said Lorelai.  
  
'You have no idea what your talking about do you?' asked Shelby.  
  
'None what so ever,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Your sounding more and more like my mother,' said Shelby.  
  
'Your mother got knocked up when she was 16?' asked Rory.  
  
'Yeah she did, it was shame though she had a good future,' said Shelby.  
  
'Hey kiddo you're not joking with me are you?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Why? I don't kid or joke I'm only serious 24/7,' said Shelby.  
  
'Cause I got knocked up when I was 16,' said Lorelai.  
  
'What so are you Rory's mum? I thought you were sisters,' asked Shelby.  
  
'Mum she thought we were sisters, hand it over,' said Rory.  
  
Lorelai hands over 5 bucks to Rory.  
  
'We had a beat, to see if you thought she was my mum or sister, and of course I won,' said Rory, gloatingly.  
  
'You guys look more like sisters than anything, either that guy had very small sperm or it was just something freakish,' said Shelby.  
  
'Hey don't talk like that around my baby,' said Lorelai covering Rory's ear.  
  
Half an hour later after finishing there lunch and two more cups of coffee they were off to the video store as Lorelai had planned a video feast for them.  
  
'So what movie?' asked Rory.  
  
'Hmmm well I can't really say cause I'm more of an addict on old TV shows, but some of my favourite movies are Willie Wonker and the chocolate Factory, and -' said Shelby.  
  
'Ohhh hey mum can we get it?' asked Rory.  
  
'Sure why not? Now why don't you let Shelby finish,' said Lorelai.  
  
'What about odd couple, that is such a funny movie,' said Shelby.  
  
'Yes we have to get that one,' said Lorelai,  
  
'Don't tell me, she loves the whole idea of it right? And I should never of mentioned it right?' asked Shelby.  
  
'No problem I love it to, it so funny when they think they are gay,' said Rory.  
  
The three girls discussed there all time favourite movies.  
  
'So next were off to the super market,' said Lorelai heading off across the road.  
  
Shelby followed Rory who was following her mother.  
  
'Hey what's a movie night without the marshmallows? And the jelly beanies ohhh and chocolate timtams, ohh and the Cadbury chocolate?' asked Shelby, fishing around the junk food section, 'ok don't look at me like that please tell me you have tim tams and caramel Cadbury chocolate, dear god they don't have them here in stars hollow, that's alright we can get them, no we can't can we.'  
  
'Sorry honey we hate to brake it to you but there are no such things,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Hey I'm not dreamin there are such things, I'll just have to get Grandma to ship them over cause I can't live with out them!'  
  
'Ok, until we see them we ain't believin,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Fine then be that way, go, go, go on with getting your junk food,' said Shelby, 'hey but what is a movie night with out nutella, ok you don't have nutella do you?' said Shelby.  
  
'What is this girl going on about?' asked Rory.  
  
'Ok you go on and get the food I'll just sulk out side!' said a depressed Shelby.  
  
10 minutes later Lorelai and Rory came out with two bags full of junk food. 'Hey do you think that'll be enough to last us all night?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Oh my god, your mum did the best job in rasing you, don't you think Rory honey, she almost did as good as job as me, we have to meet her mum,' said Lorelai exclaiming at what a good mother her mother was.  
  
Lorelai and Rory took Shelby to their house and showed her around. Giving her the grand tour of the house. After giving her the grand tour they took her around the town, showing her everything and every one. She meet Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk, Dean, they showed her the set of lights. To Shelby this town was amazingly beautiful, and quiet, compared to her busy home in Australia. 


	2. The Secrets outs

After the grand tour of Stars Hollow Lorelai and Rory took Shelby home to unpack her things, and thought they might be able to get to know her and then they would get pizza and watch the movies. After an hour of looking at all of Shelby's clothes and discussing how cool some were and how disgustingly horrible some were they decided to watch movies. Lorelai ordered the pizza and just as they were settling down to watch Willie Wonker and The chocolate factory it came. But half way through the second movie the phone interrupted them.  
  
'Mum were did you put the phone?' yelled Rory from some were in her mum's room.  
  
'Try under my pillow,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Got it, Hello, hi grandma, yeah mum had hidden it, yes again, yeah we are fine, yes, we are bringing her next Friday, we did find her thanks grandma, no you can't talk to her, she will be freaked out by it grandma, alright mum wants to talk to you,' said Rory walking downstairs and giving the phone to a upset mother.  
  
'Hi mum, yeah, you tried earlier, yeah, Rory does need new school clothes, no I'm getting them on Monday when we go to pick Shelby's clothes up, good bye mum,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Bummer we missed the funniest part,' said Rory.  
  
'Hey, we don't have any food left, who ate the last Twinkie?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Told you it wouldn't be enough,' said Shelby.  
  
'God that girl can eat,' said Lorelai, pretending to whisper it just Rory but Shelby could here it.  
  
'Hey Lorelai, Rory, I'm really tired and I just want to go and have a shower and get some sleep,' said Shelby.  
  
'Yeah the towels are -'  
  
'Right here,' said Rory, giving her a pink towel.  
  
'Hey I like, my towel I have at home is lime green,' said Shelby. She then walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.  
  
Meanwhile out side Lorelai and Rory were discussing how nice she was and that they would have a nice time with her over the next year, and thinking that there has to be something wrong with her cause she seemed so perfect.  
  
Meanwhile inside the shower, Shelby was thinking how nice they were and that they were probably be talking about her right now, that was her and her mums favourite thing to do, to talk about people behind there back's.  
  
15 minutes later Shelby popped out of the shower with her pink clouds pyjamas on, with the writing of cloudland on them.  
  
'It's not nice to gossip about people when there in the next room, they have to be two rooms away!' said Shelby 'Hey, what time is it?'  
  
'Ummm 9.30, tell me you can't be tired?' said Rory.  
  
'No not really after that shower,' said Shelby.  
  
'Good cause we still have heaps of things to ask you,' said Lorelai with an evil grin.  
  
'Ok what do you want to know, you've asked me if I have any boyfriends, asked me all the questions even your best friends shouldn't ask, or mothers, only the counsellor's should ask them! And you've asked me if I nope can't think of anything more,' said Shelby.  
  
'Maybe so but now were going into more in depth questions, like what is your favourite food? Your favourite band, your favourite colour, what is your type of guy, what your house is like, what is your school like in Australia, all those sort of questions,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Ok well my favourite food is pasta, I don't have a favourite bands that I like most, but I hate Emniem, I love pink and red, tall and well built guys are more my style, well all guys are tall for me since I'm a shrimp, my house was small, one story with three rooms, very messy rooms, and my school was scary and big and had very, very high expectations and I started there only about three years ago when I was in year nine,' answered Shelby.  
  
'So tell us more about you family,' said Rory.  
  
'Well, it's just me and my mum, she's had some boyfriends but they never worked out, my dad and her nearly got to gather but he got back with his ex- girlfriend, and then I have no brothers or cousins, my mum disgraced her family and she never really saw them until I was about 7 or 8 but my mum took so many pictures of me it was not funny, and she worked at in a bar, as a barmaid, cleaned etc and she only did that for a while though, I am so proud of her though cause she finished school not so long ago and she has a degree in teaching, so yeah that's basically that part of my life anything else?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Well, ok you've said you've had a few dozen boyfriends so let's see are you a virgin?' asked Lorelai, with another cheeky grin on her face.  
  
'Well I am not at liberty to answer that question, sorry mammee,' said Shelby with an upset look on her face.  
  
'You can tell us we wont judge you,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Yes you will,' said Shelby said looking only down at her fluffy PJ's.  
  
'So we don't need to talk to you about the birds and the bees any more do we?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'What?' she asked confused.  
  
'Just tell us,' said Lorelai, 'a mother needs to know things like these.'  
  
'I got into some pretty bad things when I was in Year 8 and 9,and you know how I said my mum had a few boyfriends well a few of them hit me and did other things,' said Shelby.  
  
'Oh, we shouldn't have pushed,' said Rory.  
  
'Oh hey don't worry, I was going tell you guys sooner or later,' said Shelby, smiling, jumping out of her chair Shelby said in a bubbly voice 'Hey can I check my email?'  
  
'Sure I'll get on now,' said Rory turning the Internet on.  
  
Five minutes later they were checking her email.  
  
'Hey I got an email from him!' yelled Shelby.  
  
'Ok, who is him, is he a guy friend from back home?' asked Rory.  
  
'No, I meet him on a chat site and we email each other regularly and we just talk about issues like books, current day things, etc, he use to live in New York and then he moved to a small town near by and the town in full of freaks, but he says one girl isn't so bad,' said Shelby to the intent Lorelai and Rory.  
  
'So what is he's email?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Um jmny17@email.com, why?' asked Rory.  
  
Running through both of the heads, at the same time *oh my god that's Jesse email address she can't be writing to him that's just to weird*  
  
'Hello earth to Lorelai and Rory, any one in?' she asked, irritated.  
  
'Oh nothing,' said the two.  
  
'Ok well I need to talk to Rory about you behind your back, so were going two rooms away,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Ok, just no bad gossiping only good,' said Shelby.  
  
Shelby replied to his email and was soon replying to her best friends and mothers email and she got shock as well, there was an email from her father, she hadn't seen or heard from here for a long time, she had only talked to him on the phone, and never really saw him, well she had never seen him, only in her mum's high school pictures.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
'Hey guys umm I can't read that email can u read it for me, umm no forget about it,' said Shelby.  
  
'Ok settle, ok talk to me slowly,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Um no this is just one thing I can't talk about tonight, I'm to sad, upset, scared and mad, to many emotions running wild, its like going through grade 7 again,' said Shelby, going off to her bedroom.  
  
5 minutes later she was joined by Lorelai and Rory, 'So care to explain?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Um no not really, this one I want to keep bottled up,' said Shelby.  
  
'Ok, if you need to talk then just come, even in the middle of the night, well just give me warning ok like turn on the lamp or through something at me,' said Lorelai jokingly.  
  
'Thanks guys but I think I want to go to bed,' said Shelby.  
  
Rory and Lorelai realised the Shelby did have some problems, and wasn't so perfect. She was scared by an email from some one. And looked like she was really worried about it. So Lorelai did something she never had done to Rory and didn't even know if she should do it. She checked the email that Shelby asked for them to read. It was no biggy just her dad asking to see her when she's back in Australia.  
  
'Hey, mum I think I might go to bed as well, it been a long day, and I'm really tired, sleep deprivation ain't good on holidays,' said Rory.  
  
Lorelai hugged her good night and gave her a kiss and said, 'good night babe sleep tight,' as she said every night she went to bed.  
  
'You to mum,' answered Rory.  
  
After flicking channels on the TV and realising that there wasn't anything worthwhile on TV Lorelai had a shower and went up to bed, she checked in on Shelby, she had a books open and she was reading it, 'I couldn't get to sleep, don't worry it usually happens to me I just got to read a books to relax,' said Shelby.  
  
'Nice glasses,' said Lorelai as she walked off to her room.  
  
Half and hour later Shelby was asleep, but in the next room, Lorelai was tossing and turning there was something about Shelby, that made Lorelai just want to hug her and never let go, she seemed like she was out of love and didn't have enough of it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
The three girls slept in until 11.30 not realising that they were that tired. Shelby was the first to get up, startled at were she was as first. She walked out side to find the toilet, after washing her face etc, she went out side to find Rory was up, 'Good Morning.'  
  
'Morning,' said Rory groggily. 


	3. The Kiss

~*~PART B ~*~  
  
'So what are we up to today?' asked Lorelai. By now they were all awake and dressed and at Luke's.  
  
'Why don't we go see a movie,' said Rory.  
  
'I like that idea,' said Shelby.  
  
'Yeah me to,' said Lorelai.  
  
'So what movie?' asked Rory.  
  
'Do you guys have it in the newspaper or something?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Here is your coffee and pancakes and your muffin,' said Luke bringing over there food.  
  
'Thanks,' said the girls at once.  
  
As Luke walks back to the counter to serve more people Jesse come down.  
  
'Finally you were half an hour in the toilet,' said Luke.  
  
'Well I did have grease split all over my clothes I needed a shower,' said Jesse.  
  
'Go serve costumers,' said Luke, banishing him from working in the kitchen, he didn't want any more havoc in there.  
  
Jesse walked over to the Gilmore table noticing a beautiful girl sitting with them; he had never seen this girl before maybe she was a relative of theirs. But boy was she good looking.  
  
'Hi, Rory and Lorelai, how are you two? And who is this here?' he asked swiftly.  
  
'Hi, I'm Shelby, I'm from Australia, I'm here on exchange,' said Shelby.  
  
'Hi I'm Jesse,' he said shaking her hand.  
  
'Jesse buddy old pal could we please have some more coffee?' asked Lorelai giving Jesse a sweet and innocent.  
  
'Uncle Luke said not to give you any more,' said Jesse walking off.  
  
'Well, he seems nice,' said Shelby looking over shoulder at him.  
  
'You like him don't ya?' asked Rory teasingly.  
  
'I don't know he seems nice though,' said Shelby with a smirk.  
  
'So what movie do you girls want to see?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Well, I'm kinda beat, can I just go to the house and go and read and sleep?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Sure I want to stay here a little bit longer, so why don't you and Rory talk about all the books you've read,' said Lorelai.  
  
The two girls walk home, it was a beautiful day, there were clouds all around and then of course it was her first full day here. But all she wanted to do was run around breathe in this air, it seemed so beautiful and wonderful. This town seemed like a picture, it seemed to good to be true that she was in America.  
  
'Hey where are you going?' asked Rory.  
  
'Can we go for a walk just around the park, it seems like I'm living in a picture,' said Shelby. The two girls walked around for another hour just drinking in the summer air. It was 1 O'clock by the time the two girls got home, and it was nearly lunchtime. Rory and Shelby went into Rory's room to look at her books.  
  
'I've never read the Scarlet Letter,' said Shelby.  
  
'Well it's a really good book you would like it,' said Rory, handing it to her.  
  
'Thanks, can I take this book upstairs and read it,' said Shelby.  
  
'Sure,' said Rory as Shelby walked out of her room.  
  
Shelby walked up to her room and started on the book, 15 minutes later she was interrupted by Lorelai coming home.  
  
'Rory, Shelby I'm home.'  
  
Shelby closed her eyes at that moment and was soon drifting into a deep slumber. Lorelai awaked her later that day at 4.00.  
  
'What.' said Shelby, as she was shook violently awake.  
  
'Oh honey don't worry, you feel asleep,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Ok. You felt the need to wake me up because? Don't tell me coffee,' said Shelby, getting up.  
  
'Yes and the fact that we need food, and there is none in this house,' said Lorelai.  
  
Shelby got up and went out of the room with Lorelai. 5 minutes later they were heading off to Luke's in Lorelai and Rory's jeep.  
  
'Oh Shelby you might need to do something with your hair,' said Rory. 'Oh yeah I might,' said Shelby, finding a brush and brushing her hair violently, she decided after tying it up three times she would leave it out, plus she looked really nice with her hair out.  
  
Five minutes later they had finally arrived at Luke's diner. Shelby liked the diner not only because Jesse, worked there, but also the atmosphere was nice.  
  
'So here are four coffees,' said Luke coming over with coffee.  
  
'Thanks, Lukie,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Don't call me that,' said Luke walking away.  
  
'So there has to be something going on between you guys,' said Shelby.  
  
'There is not and there will never be something going on with us,' said Lorelai a bit upset by Shelby's comment.  
  
'I know you like him and I know that he likes you so why don't you do something about that,' said Shelby.  
  
'I do not like him, he feeds me and gives me coffee that's all there is to this relationship and all there ever will,' said Lorelai a bit confused and upset at what she was saying.  
  
'Here is your regular, and four more coffees are coming,' said Jesse.  
  
'Thank you,' said Lorelai and Rory.  
  
'So, he is staring at you,' said Rory, after a two minutes brake in the talking.  
  
'No way he can't be staring at me,' said Shelby blushing.  
  
'Awwww look she's blushing how cute and innocent,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Hey there is a tall guy waving at you from the window,' said Shelby.  
  
'Oh, its Dean I better go and talk to him,' said Rory walking out side.  
  
'So who is Dean?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Dean is Rory's long time boyfriend, its sad really when your daughter is half your age and has had the longest relationship between you,' said Lorelai.  
  
-------  
  
Rory and Dean outside.  
  
'Hey Dean,' said Rory going up to him and kissing him.  
  
'We need to talk,' said Dean.  
  
'Ok I don't like the sound of that,' said Rory as they went walking off.  
  
-------  
  
Back in side with Jesse and Luke.  
  
'I'm taking a break,' said Jesse walking over to the Gilmore table.  
  
'Sure you can take a break,' said Luke.  
  
'Hello,' said Shelby the Aussie girl who seemed to be turning peoples heads.  
  
'Hi, do you girls need any more coffee?' he asked not sure what to do.  
  
'No your on brake and plus if I drink any more coffee I'm likely never to go to sleep again,' said Shelby with a smile.  
  
'That's true,' said Jesse.  
  
'I'm going to go and talk to Luke and get more coffee,' said Lorelai leaving Jesse and Shelby alone.  
  
Jesse sits down, 'So, what's Australia like?'  
  
'Well let's see it's coming to the end of our winter, which by the way aren't very cold and our spring is like your summer, and our summers are way to hot,' asked Shelby sarcastically.  
  
'Really,' said Jesse not understanding the joke.  
  
'But the scenery is great were I live. I am staying with my grandparents at the moment cause they took custody of me about three years ago and our backyard is so beautiful,' said Shelby looking out side towards Rory and Dean.  
  
'I write emails to someone from Australia, she's crazy,' said Jesse.  
  
'Really? That's cool. I have heaps of e-pals. It occupy's my time, I have one who use to live in NYC but then moved to some small quirky town,' said Shelby, not usually telling people this sort of thing, as it was another persons private information.  
  
'Sounds like me,' said Jesse jokingly.  
  
'Yeah well what is your person like you never know we could be each other's email friend,' said Shelby joking with him.  
  
'Well she is turning 17 and lives in Brisbane and goes to a private girls college,' said Jesse.  
  
'Wow she is sounding more and more like me,' said Shelby, 'what is her email address?'  
  
'Umm something like dumb_brownwithasquarehead@msn.com it's really weird,' said Jesse.  
  
Immediately Shelby dropped her fork and went white, 'Your joking aren't you?'  
  
'No, why?' he asked dum founded at the question.  
  
'Because that's my email, either that is some freak incident or your trying to freak me out,' said Shelby with a smile *so this cute guy who knows everything about me, every little detail well not everything but I never really imagined him to be this cute he is--*  
  
'What are you kidding?' *so this is the girl that I have written to for the last 8 months the one that has kept me sane in the insane world*  
  
'Hey lets go for a walk,' said Shelby taking his hand and walking out of the diner.  
  
-----------  
  
Mean while with Luke and Lorelai.  
  
'So more coffee?' asked Luke, starting to pour coffee in to a mug.  
  
'I don't think I need to answer that question,' said Lorelai with a cute smile.  
  
There was a brake in there conversation.  
  
*I like her, god look at her the way she does everything with such I don't know but its -*  
  
'So they seem to be getting along quiet well don't they?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Umm who?' asked Luke.  
  
'Those two, Shelby and Jesse, she is really nice Luke but I'm worried about her she has a past that no one really knows about and it freaks me and Rory out, we read an email from her mother saying all this weird stuff and I don't think she lives with her mum. I mean she says she does with us, but I just don't think she does. And also she has been rapped,' said Lorelai, looking over the two. It was the first time Lorelai noticed she was really pretty, and seeing her smile for the first time, she looked like something out of this world.  
  
'What? Lorelai did you read her mail? So you should judge her. But are you sure about that?' asked Luke.  
  
---------  
  
With Rory and Dean.  
  
'Dean what's wrong?' Rory asked.  
  
'Were moving,' said Dean looking over at her.  
  
'What, when, why?' asked a stunned Rory.  
  
'Well, I've known for about 5 days but you've been busy I've been busy and well were moving umm on Monday,' said Dean.  
  
'That's tomorrow,' said Rory.  
  
'Yeah, I know,' said Dean.  
  
'I guess this is goodbye isn't it?' asked Rory upset.  
  
'No it doesn't have to be. We can try a long distance relationship,' said Dean.  
  
'Dean, our relationship has been trouble for a while now, I think there is no point, you no that long distance relationships never work,' said Rory.  
  
'Yeah I guess you're right, I just never wanted to leave you,' said Dean.  
  
'I never wanted to leave you to, but we'd grow apart,' said Rory, kissing Dean on the cheek and hugging him and then walking off.  
  
'I'm leaving early so I'll guess we can write to each other,' said Dean, and that they did they continued to write to each other faithfully for a very long time.  
  
Rory walked home slowly realising that now that Dean has gone she can finally admit to her self that she did have feelings for Tristan but if only she could see him again.  
  
--------  
  
Jesse and Shelby. 10 minutes later.  
  
'So, I never really expected to meet you this way,' said Shelby.  
  
'This way? Did you plane to meet me at all?' asked Jesse shocked.  
  
'Oh yeah offcourse I had this whole thing planed I was coming here just to meet you because you are so important,' said Shelby sarcastically.  
  
'So, what did you think we would do when we meet for the first time?' asked Jesse.  
  
'Well I thought we'd talk, go to the movies, and we'd talk and talk about things some more, and then I thought I might go to my room and we would go out the next day and then I would leave you and then we might hug goodbye, I sorta haven't planned minute for minute yet but I'm sure I can if you want' said Shelby, as Jesse went to hug her.  
  
'So when we meet were we anything more than friends?' asked Jesse curiously.  
  
'Well I use to imagine that we were something more, but you were my only friend really, so then I wouldn't think it would-' Shelby suddenly stopped as she was babbling as she was been kissed by Jesse, '..hey, would you look at that, were at my house, I better go in.'  
  
*She hated it I can't believe I just did that, she'll hate me I can't believe I did that, but she is so beautiful I would have killed myself if I hadn't done that*  
  
*Oh my god he just kissed me, is my breath bad, I really liked it I hope it didn't sound to rude the way I left I hope*  
  
'Hey I'm back,' said Shelby walking in to where Rory and Lorelai sat.  
  
'Why are you so chipper?' asked Rory who looked happy also.  
  
'Why are you looking so chipper?' asked Shelby back.  
  
'I asked you first so I'll tell first,' said Rory, 'Dean and I broke up and he is moving away so I guess I'm happy though I should be sad.'  
  
'Ok, that's weird, umm I guess I should go then,' said Shelby.  
  
'So was he any good?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Was he any good at kissing?' asked Lorelai  
  
'Oh you..! You were spying on me!! He is a very good kisser from what I can tell I just hope I don't have bad breath,' said Shelby, walking up to her room.  
  
'So, tell us more!!' said Rory going up to her room.  
  
'No, I'm not telling any more until you tell me some more of your's I never even meet this guy,' said Shelby.  
  
'Well you saw what he looked like and well he is very nice, and sweet and well moving back to Chicago and he is probably going to go back to he's ex- girlfriend and I will never see him again and now I guess I can let myself be attracted to any boy I want!' said Rory happily.  
  
'Is there a guy you like already?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'No way I don't like any guy at all, well I do Tristan,' said Rory seeing that she wasn't going to get away with it.  
  
For the rest of the night the three talked about Shelby and her hometown. They even tried to ask her something's about her past.  
  
'So was your childhood good or bad?' asked Lorelai.  
  
'It was ok, as good as it could be,' answered Shelby getting up, 'I'm tired I think I'm going go to bed. Is it ok if I have a shower?'  
  
'Sure use the same towel,' answered Lorelai.  
  
'Mum what do you think is wrong with her?' asked Rory.  
  
'She's got a major problem and I think we should help,' said Lorelai genuinely upset.  
  
Just as she finished the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?' said Rory as she picked up she phone.  
  
'Shelby honey,' said a woman.  
  
'Sorry she's in the shower who may I ask is speaking?' she asked.  
  
'It's her mother, Avril,' said the woman.  
  
'Do you want to leave a message?' Rory asked unsure of what to do.  
  
'There is to much to say in a message,' said Avril nearly in tears.  
  
'Could I ask you a question?' asked Rory.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'What has happened to you two?'  
  
'She was so smart and then I left her I dumped her, I couldn't take her and gave her to my parents, and when they told me she got an exchange for a year I thought she might say good bye,' she said sobbing.  
  
'I'm sorry,' said Rory shocked.  
  
'Well tell her that I'm so sorry,' said the woman as she hung up.  
  
'Mum you wouldn't believe this,' said Rory as she told her mother what happened to Shelby.  
  
'Wow no wonder why that child is out of it, she seems out of this world,' said Lorelai.  
  
'You got that feeling too,' said Rory amazed.  
  
'She seems - she has this feeling - I don't know what it is about her but she has this feeling about her like she's out of this world,' said Lorelai amazed.  
  
Just as she finished saying Shelby came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and went to her bedroom and said 'Good night you two.'  
  
The two walked up to her bedroom and jumped on her bed.  
  
'Hey honey your mum just called,' said Lorelai.  
  
'Really wow she remembers who I am,' said Shelby sarcastically.  
  
'She says sorry,' says Rory.  
  
'Yeah it still doesn't make up for what she did to me.'  
  
'You should at least try and forgive her,' said Lorelai.  
  
'It's unforgivable,' snapped Shelby, 'look I understand you want to help but I just want to be alone.'  
  
'If you want to talk I'm right next door,' said Lorelai.  
  
That night Shelby couldn't fall asleep she new she would have dreams of her mother if she did. Shelby was awoken with a start in the morning, as Lorelai and Rory jumped on her bed to wake her up.  
  
'Wake up sleepy head its 10.00 and we need to go cause you have lunch at 12.00,' said Lorelai.  
  
'God what should I wear?' asked Shelby as she got out of her bed and looked around for a pair or jeans and a nice top.  
  
'We've got that cover already,' said Rory handing her clothes and pushing her down the stairs.  
  
'What the hell are these?' asked Shelby coming out of the bathroom with bobbles on her breasted area, and a middle length skirt.  
  
'Oh god there things I put on for a party,' said Lorelai smiling as she went over to take them off.  
  
The three collapsed five minutes later on the couch from laughing so much.  
  
'We need to do your makeup,' said Rory.  
  
'And hair,' said Lorelai smiling.  
  
15 minutes later they were out the door they need coffee and a quick bite to eat so they went to Luke's, by the way they left her hair out and didn't put much makeup on Shelby.  
  
'Coffee,' said Shelby walking in and forgetting what happened the day before with her and Jesse.  
  
'Luke we need five coffees,' said Lorelai seriously, 'and we need three muffins. To go.'  
  
'Here,' he said a minute later as he handed her five coffee.  
  
'Thanks,' said Rory and Shelby.  
  
'Come on girls or else we'll be late,' said Lorelai as they went out of the diner.  
  
'Hey Shelby can we talk,' said Jesse.  
  
'Can we talk later or else we are going to be late?' asked Shelby.  
  
'Sure,' he said walking back into the diner.  
  
'What have you done to her?' asked Luke.  
  
'I hope I haven't done anything wrong,' said Shelby shocked.  
  
The ride to Hartford was filed with singing and joking and laughing they arrived 5 minutes late but it didn't really matter.  
  
'Sorry I'm late,' she said to the couple at the table she was directed to.  
  
'No problem,' said the lady, Shelby noticed she was Australian.  
  
'We thought you might be a little hungry so we order some bread,' said the gentleman.  
  
'Thank you,' said Shelby smiling, noticing he two was Australian.  
  
'We thought we might take this opportunity to get to know you,' said the lady. 'I'm Sarah, and this is Daniel.'  
  
'It's nice to meet you two,' said Shelby. 


End file.
